


#fictober18 - Four - “Will that be all?”

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Unimatrix Zero Part II, F/M, Voytober18, below the waist, fictober18, there's skin contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 piece for the prompt: “Will that be all?”





	#fictober18 - Four - “Will that be all?”

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unbeta'd

“Will that be all?” Kathryn’s annoyed tone was unmistakably a dismissal and the Doctor had the good grace not to ignore it.

“I’m done,” he acquiesced, “for now.”

Kathryn sighed as she watched the Doctor’s retreating back, absentmindedly reaching for the cup of coffee that Chakotay had deposited next to her just mere seconds before they were so rudely interrupted. She looked over and saw that he was suppressing a chuckle, the smothered grin bringing out his dimples in full-force.

“I’d love to laugh with you,” Kathryn grimaced as she shifted her position, “but the fact that I can’t just walk out on him puts a damper on my humour. Did you bring me anything besides the coffee?” She asked nodding towards the Padds Chakotay was holding.

“I told the Doc they were Klingon Romance novels,” the mischievous glint in his eyes was a balm for sore eyes and Kathryn barely suppressed a shiver when he leaned forward and whispered conspiratory, “but they are really reports.”

Chakotay leaned back with his own report and smiled as she picked up one of the Padds he had put down next to her. They had been reading in silence for a few minutes when, from the corner of his eyes, he saw her lower leg twitch under the covers. It happened again after a few seconds but he tried to ignore it. But when he saw it for the third time and Kathryn sighed, he laid his hand on her leg to still it.

“What is it?” he asked, “Do you want me to call the Doctor?”

“It’s…” she caught herself before saying nothing, “just an itch.”

“An itch?” His hand automatically closed around her leg and gently caressed her through the thin cover.

“On the inside of my calf,” Kathryn explained with a lopsided smile and a shrug, “I can’t bend forward enough to reach it.”

Without waiting for further explanation, Chakotay slid his hand under the covers to reach her inner calf. The pads of his fingers gently pressed into her skin sending little jolts through her.

“A little higher,” she husked and he immediately complied.

“Here?” His nails slid over the delicate skin just below her knee.

“Oh yes,” her little moan was killing him, but he repeated the movement just to hear it again.

Her eyes were closed and if he wasn’t mistaken she was emitting a sound that almost sounded like purring. He looked around to see if B’Elanna or Tuvok were awake but it seemed no one was watching them. As much as he loved seeing her so relaxed, he knew she would hate if anyone was to witness her little lapse. When his eyes wandered back he just caught the Doctor doing a quick swivel back to his office. Chakotay hoped he wouldn’t tell but so far he had never let anything concerning the command team slip to any of the crew.

Unaware that his hand had stilled he looked back at Kathryn and found her eyes fixed on him, soft and warm. He smiled at her and removed his hand from the warmth under her covers.

Without breaking eye contact Kathryn took a sip of her coffee and with a straight face asked, “So, how are my carpets?”

  



End file.
